Forever
by oynixfalls
Summary: Trapped in a prison, Eden Hall, Lexi Powell is invisible. She has to stay here and finish then she will see him again. She longed to see him. A few mistakes in life had her stuck here. Portman/OC


Day after day, I shuffled to my class. This prison, if you will, was my home. I made a few bad mistakes in my life and somehow got stuck here. No one talked to me, well I take that back a few of the lower class people would. The one with the red hair and glasses would every now and again. His friend the little Asian would say hello when they were together. Why they talked to me I have no idea.

No one would even approach me here. I was still an outcast. So I did what I felt the need to do, I buried myself in my school work. The quicker I graduate from this hell the quicker I can go home.

Every morning I would wake with the same pain in my chest, a longing in my heart. How they could take me from him was out of my control. I was simply in the wrong place at the wrong time but it looked like I had started it all.

So, now as I sat in my last class for the day, behind the red head guy again who was passing notes with the cowboy. I was counting the day until summer break when I could go home, back to his arms, his beautiful baby blue eyes.

"Miss. Powell. I am not going to say it again." A stern voice had stopped at my desk demanding my attention.

"Hum." Raising my eyebrows in question, I saw my teacher was quite furious with me. I don't know why she was I maintained a B average in all my classes.

"Detention."

What the hell did I do? Stating at her my eyebrows raised, was she for real?

"Why?" I don't know it just slipped. I heard a few snickers, but before she could say anything to me, the door to the classroom opened and in walked another person.

"Mr. Portman if you must be late to my class, just don't bother showing up. Detention." Teach was in a bad mood today, wonder what got stuck up her ass?

"Can I just turn around and we can act like nothing happened?" He was cocky, handsome as well.

"No, not sit down. Dentention is after classes. Today you will have company. Miss Powell will be joining you."

"Who?" He sat behind me for crying out loud, but like I said before no one knows who I am.

"The young lady sitting in front of you."

"Now, class lets resume." She kept on with the mindless chatter, I just drowned her out.

"Psst, hey, babe."

Still facing forward I leaned back towards his desk, my head turned slightly so I could hear what he wanted.

"When did you start here?"

Was he serious! Again I felt like I didn't belong here. I had been a student at Eden Hall since the beginning of the school year. I sat in front of Dean Portman, not only in this class but another as well. But he rarely showed up, how he still played hockey is beyond me. He saw me talk to the few people that also played hockey as well.

I just ignored him, I saw that the Asian scribbled a note and while the teacher had her back turned tossed it to Dean's desk.

"Oh damn. My bad babe." He is attractive but I wish he would leave me alone. Nodding my head to say I heard him , I just wished he would leave me alone. The quicker I got done the quicker I could get home.

The class finally ended, I had a free period now and was determind to use it before my detention.

Walking through the hall I might as well be invisible, no one looked at me. I no longer kept my head down, but it seemed people looked right through me. Pushing the hurtful thoughts to the back of my mind I kept walking till I reached my destination. Outside.

Fresh Air.

Taking a seat under a big oak tree, some of the light poked thought branches and shone on my red hair. .

"Cant believe you got detention." Looking up I had a visitor. It was the red head and the asian again.

"Ya, shocking I know." Shrugging my shoulders at them. I had only had detention one other time. I mouthed off to my teacher my second day here. I was angry, I was furious I took it out on him.

"And detention with Portman at that. Have fun with the one, Lexi."

I was shocked. Someone knew my first name. Teachers addressed the students by their last name. So how did they know my first name? Staring up at him, I watched as they both took a seat on the grass across form me.

"This is Ken Wu and I am Lester Averman. But please don't call me Lester."

"Well you know my name. Can I help you?" I couldn't not figure out why they were socializing with me.

"We just wanted to ask, if you would like to come to a gathering. We kinda like hanging out with you. Not in the awesome girlfriend way, but you are a girl, but more like a friend." Averman liked to babble

"Um, I guess I can. Um ive never been around people out of a classroom." Holding my head down, I tried to avoid eye contact.

"Why not? You're a total babe!" Wow Averman. Ken just shook his head.

"Um, thanks. I guess. I just don't talk to people who don't see me." I spoke softly, not noticing a presence walking up behind me.

"Hey guys." The same voice from earlier, that had set behind me in class for so many days. That I was to share detention within a matter of minutes.

"Hey, Portman. You know Lexi right?" Ken spoke up.

"Hey, babe. Sorry about earlier. I got a packed mind with school and hockey." What was his fixation with calling all chicks 'babe'. Wonder if he called guys 'babe' on accident, since his brain is so 'packed'.

"No worries, I was in my own world when I got detention."

"Ya, what was that? You never space out." Ken had said. Was this kid watching me when I didn't know?

"Thinking about home, and how soon to get there." I felt odd, I wasent used to speaking to people, but this Dean fellow was sitting awfully close to me.

"Were is home?" Averman spoke up, in his squeaky voice. I think the poor kid is going through puberty.

"Kentucky."

"Shes a country girl."

"Nope. I'm actually a metal head."

"You would get along great with Portman, here and his buddy Fulton."

"How do you feel about Metallica?" He turned to ask me, his dark eyes had something in them that caught me off guard. I hadent been captivated by someones eyes since I left him behind.

"Big fan, been to a few shows. But I prefer harder music to be honest."

"My type of girl." He smiled, dimples show, his eyes lit up. No I can not get close to another guy again.

"I should go. Bye." Standing up I ran, ran to my dorm. I had to get away. Spring break was in two weeks, then after that we only had 50 days left of school. I can handel it. But Spring Break I was not allowed to go home. I had to stay on campus. It sucked I know but I had to follow rules so I can enjoy two and a half months with my guy. Sometimes I hated being seventeen.

"Damn, you scared her off. Way to go Portman."

"Wonder what that was about."

"She looked panicked."

Not listening to the dorks I just watched her run until she disappeared. But I would see her in a few for detention. She is a babe. Her curly red hair, creamy skin. Hazel eyes.

"We did invite her to the Duck's gathering, she accepted but ran before we could tell her any more about it." Ken told me.

"Ill tell the chick in detention. Later guys." I kinda wanted to see her again. How could I not have noticed her all these months sitting in front of me. Not just one, but in two classes. The note Ken had sent me in class told me she had been at Eden since August and that I shared two classes with her.


End file.
